greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempting Faith
Tempting Faith is the seventh episode of the second season and the 16th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison receives a surprise visit from her brother and fellow surgeon, Archer, and his presence not only causes trouble for her, but for Naomi and Sam as well. Meanwhile Meg returns to try to make it work with Pete, and a patient accused of a malicious crime stirs up anger and emotions, for both Violet and Dell. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP207AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP207PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP207NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP207CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP207CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP207DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP207SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP207VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP207ArcherMontgomery.png|Archer Montgomery PP207MegPorter.png|Meg Porter PP207HalJarvis.png|Hal Jarvis PP207TessMilford.png|Tess Milford PP207GregoryMilford.png|Gregory Milford PP207MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP207KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP207WarrenPearl.png|Warren Pearl PP207LindaOrtiz.png|Judge Ortiz PP207Surgeon.png|Surgeon PP207Attending.png|Attending PP207Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist PP207Foreman.png|Foreman (right) Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Grant Show as Dr. Archer Montgomery *Jayne Brook as Meg Porter *Cullen Douglas as Hal Jarvis *Darby Stanchfield as Tess Milford *Scott Michael Campbell as Gregory Milford *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson Co-Starring *Tom Bresnahan as Warren Pearl *Liz Torres as Judge Ortiz *Ajay Mehta as Surgeon *George Griffith as Attending *Karen Strassman as Anesthesiologist *Mike Madrigal as Foreman Medical Notes Hal Jarvis *'Diagnosis:' **Pedophilia *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Hal had had three sessions with Violet, during which they discussed his divorce. She later testified during his trial. He received a suspended sentence, but the condition was that he have daily sessions with Violet, after hours. After a few sessions with him, in which he discussed his obsession with Jody Sampica, a young girl, Violet called the judge and said she believed Jody was in danger because of Hal. Tess Milford *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **TTTS **Fetal heart failure **Mirror syndrome **Fetal demise *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN and fetal surgeon) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Fetal surgery Tess was pregnant with triplets conceived through IVF. Two of the triplets had conjoined blood vessels and they were showing signs of heart failure, so Addison wanted to operate to separate the blood vessels. Tess declined, saying they'd interfered with God's will by doing IVF in the first place. She later collapsed at the airport because one of the babies had fluid around his heart and she mirrored it. Addison operated. During the surgery, Tess had a hyperthermic reaction, so they had to close early and since Tess was weak, they'd have to wait before trying again. Addison later did an ultrasound and found out that the baby not involved in the connection had died. Addison agreed to operate again under local anesthesia. The surgery was successful. Meg Porter *'Diagnosis:' **Nicotine addiction *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) *'Treatment:' **Nicotine patch **Acupuncture Meg was trying to quit smoking, so she used a nicotine patch, but Pete tried acupuncture with her instead, thinking it would be better. She later smoked again. Kevin Nelson *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound **Perihepatic hematoma *'Doctors:' **Unnamed surgeon *'Treatment:' **Surgery Kevin was shot on the job. He had to have surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage. Music "Steal My Sunshine" - Len "Ladies 'n Gents" - Sugarush "Panic and the Should Attacks" - Nico Stai "As Much As You Lead" - Lex Land Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.33 million viewers. *Darby Stanchfield guest stars in this episode, and she would later become part of the main cast of Scandal, another Shonda Rhimes show. In Scandal, she portrays Abby Whelan. *Violet's disliked patient in Private Practice is also a character on Grey's Anatomy, a well-liked heart patient of Erica Hahn. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x07-1.jpg PP2x07-2.jpg PP2x07-3.jpg PP2x07-4.jpg PP2x07-5.jpg PP2x07-6.jpg PP2x07-7.jpg PP2x07-8.jpg PP2x07-9.jpg PP2x07-10.jpg PP2x07-11.jpg PP2x07-12.jpg PP2x07-13.jpg PP2x07-14.jpg PP2x07-15.jpg PP2x07-16.jpg PP2x07-17.jpg PP2x07-18.jpg PP2x07-19.jpg PP2x07-20.jpg PP2x07-21.jpg Quotes :Addison: A polite houseguest would have called to say "I'm not coming home." :Archer: Good thing I'm not polite. ---- :Naomi: Who knew that meaningless sex could be amazing? :Violet: You had meaningless sex?! Congratulations! :Addison: With my brother! :Violet: Oh, nice! Yeah, he's very... :Addison: Violet! :Violet: Sorry. I know it's difficult to view family members in a sexual context... :Addison: Stop. Stop. My brother and sex in the same sentence, ew, ew, ew. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes